What If
by belneigh498
Summary: After getting engaged to Spencer, Jess catches him cheating with another woman, she packs her bags and leaves. Cece takes her out to a bar and when Cece disappears with a guy, she leaves Jess at the bar to talk to the bartender. They start talking. Really talking. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Confide In Me

"I mean he never even proposed."  
"What? I thought you were engaged?"  
"We are. Were. But all he did was hand me his grandmother's engagement ring while I was grading some tests, I didn't even have a chance to see what it was before he said the words "let's do this". That doesn't count as a proposal does it?"

"Yeah, I mean, no not really. Not at all actually. That sounds like something a hooker says to its client." Jess giggled at that, but then she thought to herself, _how would he know that? Don't overthink this Jess, you just met this guy, you're not allowed to judge him. Yet._ "Even I, the King of Stupid, could think of something more romantic than that." Something was making him bold tonight, maybe it was his recent re-break up with his girlfriend that made him finally see the light.

"King of Stupid?" She asked questionably.

"Yeah. I'm a mess! I've never been good at relationships or anything like that, but any bet I could think of something better, something more… idealistic." Jess looked into the eyes of the guy she just met, and then the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

"Propose to me."

"What?" He wasn't sure he heard her right. He needed to hear her clarify what she just said.

"Pretend I'm the girl of your dreams. That we have been dating for over a year and everything is perfect. That you were ready to take that leap and spend the rest of your life with me."

He just stood there, staring into her big blue eyes. Was she serious? He wasn't able to make up a best man speech for his brother's wedding, of which he had 10 months to prepare for.

"Was that a really weird thing for me to just ask? I mean we just met." He continued to say still. _Why did I have to ask that? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? Is he actually taking me seriously? Any other guy would have run a mile by now. Maybe he was different. Why isn't he speaking? Oh my God just stop thinking. _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I'm just gonna go and-"

"No wait." So she did. She waited, for what felt like an eternity. And then he spoke.

"You are a beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I love everything about you, and I always will. And, you would make me the happiest man in the world, if you would be my wife." Jess was frozen. It was simple, yet beautiful. A smile formed on her lips and she saw him relax.

"Wow, that was-"

"Cheesy?"

"No! No it was beautiful. Really. The girl that ends up with you is possibly the luckiest woman alive"

"Ha! I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"King of Stupid. I ruin anything good that comes into my life!"

Jess looked at him and shook her head. "Don't think so low of yourself, one day you'll find the right girl for you and everything will just fall together perfectly." He looked at the expression on her face, she was telling the truth.

"Thank you, umm…"

"Oh, Jess."

"Well, thank you Jess, really. I'm Nick."

He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it. Nick searched her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too." He said with a smile of which she returned. He let go of her hand and she looked down at her hands, moving a strand of hair away from her face. Never had he been so into a conversation with a customer before. He wanted to hear more, but he wasn't completely sure why. Not that he cared. He always hated when people confide in him, that was the worst part of being a bartender for him. But tonight, it was the best part.

* * *

"Seriously, "Let's do this"? What kind of proposal is that!"

"I know, I was so crazy to say yes. But I did. I'm such an idiot. All these times he said he was going on business trips, those late lunches with his boss that turned into dinner. I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

It was past closing time, the bar was now empty. They had now moved from the bar to a booth and were sitting at the back of it, moving closer to each other every chance they got. Bodies now only inches apart. They were so deep in conversation that they hadn't even realized what time it was. Cece had left the bar hours before, giving Jess a big hug and Nick a curious look before she did. He didn't take note of it, he was too busy wiping down the bar and helping other customers.

"You're not an idiot! You loved him, you would have done anything for him. So anytime he lied to you, you believed him. Trust me, I know. My ex did the same thing to me, I didn't even realize she was just using me because she didn't want to be alone. Just don't put yourself down! You're not an idiot, he's the idiot for doing this to you, he had this amazing woman in his life and he chose to ruin it. It's all his fault. Ok?" Jess couldn't help but smile as he continued to compliment her, her elbow was resting on the table and her head on her hand, "But hey, you're young, you're beautiful, you have a steady job, you can have anyone you want! Don't settle. Especially for someone you think you're meant to be with because he was your first love. You deserve better."

Jess' smile grew, she dropped her hand from her face and put it on Nicks arm. "Thanks Nick." He looked down at her hand. Her soft fingers moving slowing up and down his arm. He looked up and saw that she had moved even closer to what she was before. Their faces only inches apart now. "Really, I mean it."

"Anytime." He replied with a smile forming at his lips. And then she turned away, removing her hand from his arm, she wrapped her fingers around her drink and emptied its contents. He just sat there, bedazzled. Was it possible that he felt himself falling for this girl after only knowing her for a few hours? _You're crazy if you think this girl could fall for a guy like you. But it's worth a shot, after all, she has been talking to you for the last 4 hours. Give it a shot, ask her out, then you can go into a pool of self-pity if she turns you down, __**when**__ she turns you down. _Nick felt the two sides of his brain argue and it was giving him a headache_. _He lifted his hands to his head and began to rub his temples.

_"_Hey, are you ok?" Jess asked, the concern it her voice calmed him down, and he drained out the voices in his head.

"I think so."

"Maybe we should call it a night, you looked exhausted."

"Yeah I think so, do you need me to call you a cab or-"

"Or maybe you could drop me home?" Nick looked up and met Jess' gaze. God she was beautiful, he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

"Ok." He cleared his throat, "Yeah sure. Just give me a minute to finish up in here." He said with a small smile.

"I'll be here." Nick then stood up and walked over to the office to finish up for the night.

* * *

A few minutes later Nick returned with a jacket in his hand. "You ready to go?" Jess stood and nodded. She walked slowly behind him as he reached for the door handle and gestured for her to walk through.

"What a gentleman." She said with a smile and a slight laugh. He let out a small giggle in response and placed a hand in the small of her back leading her out to his car.

When they reached his car, they both reached for the passenger door handle at the same time. Nick stood frozen as he felt Jess' fingers on the top of his hand. They stood there for a second until Nick turned his palm over to meet hers. Their fingers danced around each other and then in unison, they joined their hands together. Nick took in a deep breath. _What do I do now? What's my next move? Oh wait I don't have any moves!_ It wasn't until Jess moved her body to directly in front of him that he was broken from his thoughts. He raised he gaze from their joined hands to meet hers. Faces now centimetres apart. Their noses practically touching. And then, at the same time, when they both couldn't handle the tension anymore, they closed the space between them. His lips met hers, in a soft sensual kiss, well at least that's what it started out as. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped up on her toes to meet his height, he had grabbed her waist and it was as if he was holding on for his life! Her lips began to move faster, and he met her speed. The kiss quickly became a deep passionate kiss. She moaned in his mouth and he slipped his tongue in hers. _Oh. My. God. _Jess thought. _Why have we been talking all night and not doing this?_

All of a sudden they were moving backwards and Jess was being pressed up against the passenger door, but as she did, the car alarm went off interrupting the kiss. They broke apart in shock and Nick, breathing heavily, began searching for his keys, of which he dropped when they first began the kiss. When he finally got a hold of them, he pressed a button and the alarm stopped. Nick stood there, completely embarrassed.

Jess decided to break the deafening silence, letting out a laugh which allowed Nick finally relaxed. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She reached forward for his hand and pulled him back to her for a short yet promising kiss. They broke apart once again and looked into each other's eyes.

"Take me home Nick." She said with a smile and a shine in her eyes. Nick had never met anyone like her. He felt lucky, and to think, today was usually his day off at the bar. Imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been called into work at the last minute just hours ago.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

The car ride was awkward. The radio hadn't been co-operating with their taste in music, each song showed how different these two were. When Jess heard 'Time of your Life' playing she began to sing along, Nick sat there disgusted, concentrating on the road and nothing more. Then when the song finished, a flash of relief went over his face, of which Jess noted.

"Not a fan of Patrick Swayze?"

Nicks concentration was broken, "Hmmm?"

"Dirty Dancing. Obviously not your movie of the month."

"Never seen it."

Jess sat there staring at his profile. Did he just say that? _Ok now its time to judge _she thought to herself.

"You're joking right? I've never met a person who hasn't seen it!"

"Really? What's it even about? A bunch of people dancing around in a dirty way?"

"Dancing; yes. Its just a great story. But it makes me hate my life."

"What? Why?"

"Because no guy would ever do the _big move _in real life!"

"_Big move?_" He asks, "What's the _big move_?"

"Watch it and find out." Jess says with a smile. "Oh this is me." She says pointing to a dark building. He slowed the car down to a complete stop. Jess went to open her door when she heard-

"Don't. Gentlemen always open the car door for a lady." Jess blushed. _Lady? _Nick rushed around to her door.

"Why thank you," She said with a slight laugh as she stepped out of the car, "But a tip for next time, don't call me a lady, it makes me feel like I'm a fifty year old grey haired woman with a cane."

Nick laughed, and then took in what she said. "Next time?"

"Yeah, if you want that, that is. But if not, I guess I'll just have find a new bar with a hot bartender to spill my life out to…" She said as she started to walk away from him. But as she brushed past him, he suddenly felt a wave of confidence run through him. He quickly turned around and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him, and he pressed his lipped firmly on hers. Chest to chest they stood. _Holy crap. _She thought. _Holy crap. _But as she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"You think I'm hot?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm," was all Jess could make out, she was still reeling over the fact that she had just been kissed like never before. "Sorry what?" and then he kissed her again. Although he didn't reply with words, she just got the best reply to a question ever. She moaned in his mouth as he finally gave her the kiss she was wanting. Needing. She broke from his lips

"Do you wanna come up or-"

"What about your roommate? Will she mind?"

"She texted me earlier and told me not to wait up. We have the whole place to ourselves." Jess looked into him eyes, giving him a knowing look. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I would, I really would but…" he trailed off, "Something's pulling me back."

"Is it," she began, dropping her hands from his arms, the spot they were during their recent kiss. She tried not to seem jealous, she wasn't allowed to be, not yet. "Is it because of your ex?" Nick looked at her wide-eyed in shock.

"What? No no no no no. Not at all. No. It's just, you just got out of a huge relationship that took up years of your life, and then when it was over, you told me every detail about it, me, a stranger, and now you're inviting me up to your apartment. I just-"

"No I get it," she cut him off, understanding exactly where he was coming from, "I do. You don't want me jumping ships too soon." And there is was, it was like she read his mind.

"Yeah." He replied with a soft smile. "But could I maybe…" he trailed off once more, he was in need of another confidence boost. "Could I, I mean you umm- woaahh." He was cut off by her hands reaching into his jean pocket, finding his cell phone and doing the exact thing he was hoping she would do.

"Here," she said, handing him back the phone, a smile forming at the corner of her lips, "call me?"

"I will." And with that, she began to disappear into the darkness, only the lights from the street lamps faintly displaying her soft curves. He leant back onto the front of the car watching her walk away. And then she stopped. He looked at the back of her, wondering what she was doing. She slowly turned her head and then the rest of her body until she was facing him once again. And then she took a step. Which was more than enough for him, he got off the hood of the car and took twice as many steps as her, meeting her half way.

She instantly wrapped her hands around him neck and his around her waist, pulling her to him as he crashed his lips on hers. Practically lifting her off the ground, he moaned against his mouth, and she traced her tongue on his lips, teasing him, testing him, which he obviously failed as he swiftly moved his tongue into her mouth.

It was crazy, in the course of one night, just 6 hours, he had found out more things about her than he learned about Caroline in the first month they were dating. He loved that it felt so easy. He felt like his life had just turned into one of Shakespeare's plays, _without the death_ he added.

And then she broke the kiss, it took him a minute to process his surroundings, "Sorry did you say something?"

She giggled, "I said, are you sure you don't want to come up?"

"No." he replied instantaneously, which made her smile. "But I shouldn't. I call you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Wanting and Waiting

**Guys; I am so sorry for the huuuuuuuuge delay on this chapter! I was away for 6 weeks and then back to school and work and family tragedies (plural) and… yeah not having the best year but still, I wanna continue this story :D**

* * *

One day passed. And then two. And then before she knew it, it had been 16 days since she met Nick Miller. _Why hasn't he called? _Jess asked herself. _Did he not find me interesting? Did he think it was too soon? Did I ask too many questions?.. Like I am right now. Oh my God, STOP._

After 8 days, she had given up, she wasn't going to wait around for a guy who may or may not call, but that didn't mean she didn't stop thinking about him. _Maybe I should just go around to the bar and face him, I thought there was something there, didn't he? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! LET HIM BE! He probably has a genuine reason for why he didn't call. _Jess what racking her brain for possible reasons Nick hadn't called her, first he forgot, then he lost her number, and the worse possible answer; he was dead. _If he forgot, then I can forgive him, but what if as he was going to call me, he was hit by a car or fell and hit his head or something! What if… What if… WHAT IF?_

It had been 2 and half weeks and although she was telling herself she didn't care, she did, so much. But why? They had only met once, yeah they talked all night long, but that didn't really mean she knew him, did that give her the right to be mad at him for not calling? _Please call, please._

* * *

_Why didn't I call her? Why did I have to be classic Nick Miller and stuff this up? Losing her number, good job numnuts. _Nick was just as frantic about the situation. But the thing was, the day after he met Jessica Day, he lost her number. And he was having such a good day. Big Bob had called and offered to take his shift. So his plan was to call Jess and ask he if out to dinner that night. But as he started for the kitchen, sitting down on the only stable bar stool with a beer in one hand and phone in the other, he was stunned to see a not so dressed Schmidt walk out of his bedroom in a latex outfit showing off everything. _Everything._

"OMG SCHMIDT MY EYES!" Nick yelled, spinning on his bar stool to fix his eyes on anything else! Shoving his phone into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Oh don't act like that _Nicholas_, you've seen me in this before-"

"NO ONE SHOULD EVER SEE YOU IN THAT! WHY SCHMIDT WHY?" Nick screeched back at him, covering his eyes with hands, arms, legs… _Anything!_

"The material really shows of my muscles, I feel so free!"

"Schmidt, the suits I don't mind, the suits I can handle, and that gym wear of yours, I can handle that, yeah I get nightmares when I see you in female shorts- BUT THIS I CAN NOT HANDLE! PLEASE GO AND GET CHANGED!"

"I don't think you should be the one telling me what to wear, _Nicholas Miller, _your entire wardrobe if filled wi-"

"SCHMIDT PLEASE STOP TALKING AND PUT SOME ACTUAL CLOTHES ON!" Nick said turning in his chair to fair him, his hands failing him and pushing his somewhat full beer bottle off the bench. And from that moment onwards, it was like everything was happening in slow motion. Nick watched as the bottle started falling in his direction, the liquid flowing freely onto his lap, onto his hoodie, his _phone. _

"Ahhh!" Nick half yelled, half whispered, through gritted teeth. Digging into his pocket to fish out his beer-logged phone. Shaking the phone, 100% not thinking in that moment in time, not realizing how slippery the phone actually was until he saw it flying out of his hands, hitting the wall and shattering into pieces.

"NO!" Nick screamed, jumping off his chair to tend to his mess of a phone on the ground.

"Calm down, it's just a cellular phone." Schmidt responded, causing Nick to groan at his response. As if he hadn't already done enough to his sight, his brain, his _phone_, now he was acting like his usual douche self. "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow. I have a meeting in the morning but I can squeeze-"

"Please don't say squeeze, not in that outfit." Nick cut him off, showing off his classic turtle face.

"…you in around 3." Schmidt continued, ignoring Nick.

Sitting in his room in the dark, he began to wonder what it was that attracted him to Jess so much more than the everyday girl, he'd talked to so many girls in the bar about messy break ups, but somehow this one, this girl, was different, _a very good different in fact, _and now he had no way of getting back in contact with her. It had been 15 long days since he said he'd call, and as each day passed, he felt even worse. He had an annoying feeling in his gut, but he just couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. _Stop wallowing man. Just get up and go to work._

* * *

"Babe, if he hasn't called by now, I don't think he's going to." Cece told her best friend.

"I know, it's just really disappointing, you know? I really thought we had something… special."

"Didn't you only know him for like 6 hours or something?" Cece questioned.

"Yeah… you think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No! Not crazy, just… a bit… I don't know… wild?"

"Hun, I know you're a model and all, and no offence but you're obviously known for your beauty not your brains, but…crazy and wild – they're synonyms."

Cece looked at Jess, she knew what she was doing, she'd known her long enough to tell when she was trying to play these tricks. "Don't change the subject…"

"Again, beauty not brains; I wasn't changing the subject, merely just stating a fact-"

"DO YOU want to see him again?" Cece asked, half yelling, trying to calm herself.

"Yes, I really do!"

"Then go get him."

Jess looked up from her warm cup of tea in her hands, "What?"

"You know where he works, go to him, confront him."

Jess thought about it for a minute. Could she just walk up to him? Did she really have the right to be mad at him? _Well, why don't we answer that question… _

* * *

Jess got into her car and made her way down to the bar where she had first met Nick. She had no idea if he would even be there but she just had to find out. _And even if he's not there, I'm sure someone will know where he is. _Parking the car, she took a deep breath and opened her door.

Jess walked into the bar with a purpose. As she stood in the entrance, she scanned the room for Nick. Not able to find him, she let out a defeated sigh and began to walk away.

"NICK!" she heard a deep voice yell out across the bar, and as she turned around she saw him. Holding a large box, exiting the room at the back of the bar. "Nick, this woman needs a top up, help me out would you?"

"Shayne, just give me a second to-" Looking up he noticed a female in the entrance across the room, standing there, eyes locked on his. _Jess. _

"HELLO? ANYBODY HOME? I asked you to fix up this lady with a drink! Nick are you even listening to me?" But Nick didn't look her way, he couldn't take his eyes off Jess'.

"Big Bob, cover me?" Nick asked, Big Bob replying with a nod. Nick started to make his way over to her.

"NICK WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE NOW!" But Nick didn't stop, he couldn't take his eyes of her.

Jess looked at him with a look of some unknown emotion, it was like all the annoyance she was feeling before had been washed away the moment they locked eyes. Before she knew it, Nick was making his way over to her, mumbling something to his co-worker and ignoring a woman who looked to be his boss. Walking – actually more like sprinting – over to her, with a smile on his face, she couldn't help but smile back. The distance between them getting shorter and shorter. _10 metres. 5 metres. 2 metres. 1 METRE. _Coming to a stop, the smiles on their faces started to fade as reality set in.

_"_Hi."_ I never called._

"Hi." _He never called._

_She must hate me._

_Does he hate me?_

"Jess…"

"Nick, I-"

"Thank god."

And before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Instantly, his hands found her waist as hers reached around his neck and into his hair. A smile forming on the pairs faces as they deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the wait for this chapter. More to come, next chapter will involve ness moments, so keep an eye out. Just letting you guys know, the phone bit is actually a very realistic scene, a very similar thing happened to a friend of mine, except she didn't have a roommate dressed in spandex to blame, also it was water not beer, it may not be the kind of thing that happens every day, but it does happen J**


End file.
